blooded moon
by musicXXXaddict
Summary: werewolf's moon and a vampire's blood. how could i put two things that even nature couldn't control? i know one thing though. love is infinite. it is patient, it is kind. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres and NEVER FAILS.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I do not own twilight or any of Meyer's characters.

PLEASE READ THE NOTES AT THE END OF THE CHAPTERS.

**Chapter One: **

The first thing I did was open the front door, got into my house and called Dad.

"_Hi this is Dess. And you've reached Edward's cell phone. Please leave a message after the beep and don't forget to leave your name."_

My voice said. I sighed and tried again.

"_Hi this is Dess..."_

I hanged up the phone and tried Mom's cell.

"_Hi this is Dess and you've reached Bella's cell phone. Please leave your name and message after the beep."_

God I hate my voice. I panicked. What is happening? Did someone attack them? Blood rushed through my veins as my heartbeat increased by two thousand. This is not happening.

I heard a clicking sound. I froze. Then I realized it was my rings ticking with the phone. My fingers were shaky. I tried my best to breathe and calm myself to call Carlisle. If he doesn't pick up…I'll get to that after I called him.

He picked up in the first ring.

"G-grandpa?" I didn't expect that.

"Hello, Sweetheart. Are you alright? Your voice is trembling."

I breathed.

"Gramps, I just got home and no one came to pick me up from school. Is everything alright?"

I heard him sigh in relief.

"Or course everything is alright, darling, they're left to go hunting. I'm sorry. I was going to pick you up but I've got a patient here. I'm really sorry Desireé."

Here goes gramps calling me by my full name. Everyone knows I dislike that name but he just loved calling me that and I didn't stop him. He's special case.

"That's okay gramps. I just got worried, that's all. I've got to go. Love you. Bye."

"Eat something first alright sweetheart? Good bye."

I hanged up the phone and walked upstairs in snail's pacing. I got nothing to do with my self so I jumped on the couch and turned on the TV. God, it's so dull without my family. No Emmett with his pranks and fun-ness, no Alice with her clothes and psychic-ness, no Rose with her fun driving lesson, no Jasper who trains me to keep me in shape. Mostly we play soccer, basketball and run ten miles, which is fun, only with him though. And there are my father and mother with their best music and book selection. There's also Esme who is the best cook in the world and tries to teach me how to cook. No one in my family really eats except me but I hate eating alone and I _won't_ eat alone so my entire family eats with me by turns and today it's Rose's turn.

"Desy, wake up honey." Someone was shaking me with their cold fingers. They touched my hair and my cheeks and my neck so I could get up quickly. I shivered but opened my eyes. I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep.

"Mom, you're back!" I hugged her and she kissed both my cheeks and forehead. Then she inhaled the air as if she's missed my scent too.

"Carlisle told me about the little drama."

I looked down, blushing.

"I was just worried."

Cold fingers touched my chin and lifted my chin up so I could see her straight in the eye. She looked down at me with her beautiful hazel eyes and smiled sadly at me.

"I'm sorry you had to go though with Jane and the rest of the Volturi. I'll never forgive myself for that. But you have nothing to worry about right now. Everything is alright. I told you about it a million times."

I nodded as she planted another kiss on my forehead. I hated when she says this. It wasn't her fault yet she blames it on herself. And she won't let me talk her out of it.

"So how was hunting?" I asked.

"Emmett got his bears and you father found mountain lions." A smile touched her face again. "Enough about that, what about you? Did you eat anything today?"

I frowned.

"Mom, I'm sixteen not six. I know I have to eat if I'm hungry."

"Did you eat?" she asked again.

"I fell asleep."

She sighed. She the one gets annoyed the most about my whole issue with eating alone than my whole family.

"It's ten and you didn't eat anything the whole day? The whole day?" now she was mad. I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow on her face. She laughed and threw a pillow at me and we started a huge pillow fight until I couldn't breathe anymore and fell on the floor. She sat down next to me starts messing with my hair.

"How was first day of school?"

"Okay. The teachers didn't make me introduce myself. Which was totally great. And there's my English teacher who hates me for some reason, Ms. Blitz. It was freezing and Carlisle didn't pick me up."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that."

"That's alright."

My stomach growled really loudly.

"Desireé, come downstairs honey. I could hear your stomach from here." Esme called.

Mom and I laughed as we went out from my room to go downstairs. Everyone was in the living room. Emmett was holding something behind his back and Jasper and Edward were sitting on the couch talking to each other. Carlisle was next to Esme who was laughing with Alice and Rose.

"Hi everyone." I said. They all beamed at me with their shiny teeth. I hugged all of them and sat next to Emmett who was hiding something. I stared at him.

"I got something for you." He smiled and handed me a box. Mom sat down next to Dad and grabbed his hand. Everyone stared at me with huge grins on their faces. I unwrapped the present curiously.

"Oh my god," I whispered though I'm sure everyone heard me. "You got me Guitar Hero!" I hugged him and thanked everyone. I was sure they all got me that together. But I hated when they spent too much money on me.

"I knew you'd like it. But I'm not giving you the receipt." Alice winked at me. I frowned. "You inherited your mother's special annoyance power."

Everyone laughed out loud. My mother and I hated when people gave us way expensive things. And since I'm the little human miracle in this house, I was the perfect target. Emmett loves getting me video games and Rose tried to buy me a car (which I refused of course) and Alice loves buying me all the clothes in Washington state (not kidding, she'd actually do that) Jasper loves buying me movies, Carlisle loves buying me books just like Esme and Dad buys me CD records and guitars. So far I have ten guitars in my house and they won't take them back. They just love spoiling me rotten. Even my mother, who enjoys and allows them to buy me things, but I won't let them unless it's a really special occasion like today.

"This is so cool." I got to the huge flat screen TV and plugged the cables and wires to start the game but Rose grabbed my hand and forced me to go to the dining room with her so we could eat dinner. It was her turn after all and you don't want to argue about food when you're with Rose. If I refuse a plate she'd make me eat two plates. She just hates it when I don't eat. She thinks I'd collapse in the floor with lack of energy.

"Eat." She put the rice on the table. "You haven't gained weight at all. Still 95 pounds."

I rolled my eyes and took a bite. It was delicious, as always. Grandma _rules_.

"So, how was your day?" she took one bite from her chicken.

I sighed.

"My English teacher hates me. But besides that it was great. You'll come with me tomorrow to school right?" I needed to be sure. They didn't come today so I was starting to lose my mind.

"Of course, Dess, I told you yesterday. We didn't start school because we had to go hunting. But we'll go tomorrow. I promise."

I nodded. If my family promises me something, I know they'll do it even if it kills them so I trust them more than anything. I smiled at Rose.

"Eat." She ordered again. I chuckled and took another bite. Rose is just Rose. She treats me like I'm a breakable glass she needs to look out for. Well, that's how everyone treats me here. Like a daughter. It's like I have four mothers and four fathers in this house.

Could I get any luckier?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**First fanfic, go easy on me**_

_**MusicXaddict**_


	2. Chapter 2

MusicXaddict: I do NOT own twilight or any of Meyer's characters.

**Chapter Two; **

"Ooooh, wear these. They're so cute!" Alice beamed happily. She was in my room picking clothes for me.

"I'm not wearing that. When did you even get that one?" I asked. I don't like skirts. Or dresses. They're just not me.

"What about these?" she showed me black pants and gray top. My Converses were already out so I didn't whine. I nodded and changed into them.

Before I even finish, she was fixing up my hair and makeup. Usually, I would've kicked her out of my room and locked the door and windows but for some reason, I let her have her fun. That's Alice. A force of nature.

"You look so adorable." She said.

"Why aren't you dressed?" I asked suspiciously.

"I wanted to dress you first." She looked at me twice to make sure everything looked okay before she left the room humming an unknown tune.

I looked at myself. I have inherited my father's bronze hair and green eyes (when he was human). But the rest of me looks like my mother. My body shape, my face, my voice, almost everything. But she's prettier and smarter and taller. While I'm shorter, uglier and very sensitive. I'm the artistic type who loves music and movies.

Back to my bronze hair. It's a bit past my shoulders and my bangs were getting to long but I didn't want to cut them. Rose thinks I'm too special so I can't dye my hair. HA. If Alice can't see me, I would've dyed it blue or green anytime.

"Desy, breakfast." I heard grandma.

"Coming!" I screamed. I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs. When I hit the first stair, I lost my balance and fell flat on my face.

I heard Emmett laughing. I jumped on him and we commenced wrestling. I tried pinning him down the floor on his face. Jasper has thought me some moves. Something about 'using the enemy's force against him'. But his body was too hard. And cold. Jeez.

"Guys were going to be late. And you…" Rose said sharply. She pointed to the food on the table and then shot me 'The Look'.

"Fine." I got up and ran to the kitchen. It was Jasper's turn to eat today so we ate waffles and drank two glasses of milk. Then mom and dad pushed everyone out the house. We only have five minutes until the bell rings. I kissed grandma and got inside dad's silver Volvo. I wished grandpa was here but he had to leave early. I loved it when he drove me to school and pick me up from school.

Dad started the car.

Then I remembered my iPod.

"Wait."

I got out of the car and ran back home to my room and looked for my iPod. It was inside my other backpack. There were three of them actually. One was jasper's, one was Rosalie's and one was mine. And right now, I don't know which belongs to whom so I picked a random one and ran down the stairs. Then I tripped again. I closed my eyes and braced myself.

"Dess, Honey, please be careful, sweetheart." Dad said. He was holding me and my face was two inches from the floor. I gasped. He chuckled and put me back up straight. Then quickly he led the way to his car. Mom was already in there, waiting for us.

"Three minutes." Dad said to mom and opened the door for me to get in. I jumped inside the car and I buckled up. I hate it when dad drives. It's like being inside a rocket. And we were late for school, which makes matters worse. I closed my eyes.

"You alright darling?" mom asked.

"Mom, if you don't want me to throw up all over the car, please don't make me open my mouth."

She laughed.

"It's Bella, your sister, not Bella your mother. Remember?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. You know this is pretty cool. Other kids get grounded for calling their parents by their first names, or go to school with their parents."

Edward chuckled. I closed my eyes even tighter. "We're already here." He said.

I breathed out. That was fast. It usually takes us ten minutes to drive from home to school (with vampire's car-driving) and we reached the school in two minutes. He must've drove in like, 200 mph or something. I shrugged at the thought of it.

"I'm Edward Cullen. This is Bella Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale." Edward said to the weird secretary. She was kind-of smiling at him in _that_ way, I almost puked. Jasper fought a smile, sensing the burning anger inside me.

I sat on a chair and waited for the nightmare to end.

After a few minutes, they all came with their schedules and slips. I already got mine yesterday so I didn't have to worry about anything. I have no class with any of my family members, which was super annoying but I told Edward he doesn't have to _do anything_ to change the secretary's mind. I'm perfectly fine with the schedule thank you very much.

I went to my first period.

The teacher welcomed me and told me to take a seat. I sat at the back of the room, closer to the window and sighed. I never liked school.

Suddenly the door opened and four boys got in. Three of them were talking among themselves louder than necessary.

"This is all your fault Jared."

"Dude, I didn't do anything. It was your turn to fill in the gas."

"I told you to do it last night."

"Sorry we're late Mr. Steve."

"The car stopped in the middle of nowhere, serious."

"_Somebody_ forgot to fill in the gas."

"ALL OF YOU." The teacher barked at the boys who were talking to each other. "In your seats, right now."

The four boys sat in their seats and rolled their eyes at each other. The tallest one of them, who didn't speak the entire time, glared at all of them and whispered something I couldn't hear. Everyone in the classroom was staring at them. One of them blew a kiss to this blond girl who was sitting next to him.

"Jared, detention."

"What?" one of the boys whined. He was the one who forgot to fill the gas and tried to hit on the blonde. He had messy brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt that said "HOMEWORK KILLS TREES!" I almost smiled. "What did I do?"

The teacher looked like he was going to murder him. Jared shut up.

"You too Martin." who was laughing his head off because his friend just got detention. He looked at the teacher in disbelief. I must admit, he was the cutest one.

The other two boys shut themselves up before they got detention too. The teacher continued teaching about the WWII.

"Let's go cliff diving today. The weather is fine." said the one who didn't get detention. He had brown hair, almost like Jared, but brown eyes. He was the shortest but he was so muscular, it made him look more equal.

All the boys were almost the same height and same weight. There's the one who still didn't speak, which was weird to me because all these boys seemed to have taken too much caffeine this morning or are naturally high. It was interesting to watch immature dorks instead of the dull teacher whining about Hitler and stupid wars. Carlisle and my dad could teach me that in _details_. I mean everyone in my family was alive back then. They'd know everything including things that weren't recorded on the stupid text book.

"Homework, read chapters four and five for a quiz next class."

Everyone whined as the bell rang and dismissed students. I grabbed my stuff and got out the class. Next class, English. That should be fun.

I sat in English class.

………

……….

…………….

COULD THIS DAY GET ANY DULL-ER????

My English teacher made the whole class write two essays in one class. I mean come on, I know I did better than anyone by actually _trying_ to do the paper but that wasn't fair for most of us. What's wrong with this teacher?

And two of the boys from before were in my class were here. The silent one and Jared, the Talkative One. With capital letters. Seriously, this kid could talk the entire day and still wouldn't get enough of it. But he wasn't the boring talker type. Some of the stuff he says is actually hilarious but it's starting to get on my nerves now.

So we were doing Shakespeare. Sonnets. I'm good at Shakespeare, thanks to gramps and dad. They know this fancy English from the ancient ages and thought me when I was about eleven. So I was bored the entire class but I took pleasure in watching all the other kids reading two lines forty times and still couldn't understand a word. Especially Jared. Talk about stupid. He thought 'art' meant 'art' literally and kept saying 'why is he saying thou art lovely? Is he trying to say he thought her art was cool or something? I had hard time keeping a straight face.

"The partners are Mary Adams with January Whitman…" the teacher called many names and then "Jared with Max Ellsworth and last but not least Warren Black, you're with Desireé Cullen."

That was weird. I didn't like working with people who I've never met before. The Warren guy walked over to my desk and nodded. I realized how awkward it was for me to talk other people than my family. This was definitely a weird experience. Why can't I be paired with the funny Jared instead of this guy?

He was dressed in all black and his chin-length black hair was covering one of his black eyes and some part of his face. I noticed he wasn't much of a talker. I didn't even get a hello.

"So are we picking a sonnet or did she choose for us?" I asked.

"She picked. Sonnet 18."

"Do you know it?" I asked.

"No"

That's it. Short answers. It's like he _despised_ me. I felt angry but calmed myself down. Dad and Jasper trained me well about controlling your emotions and your face. Even Jasper said I put him to shame. But I'm sure he was lying.

"You are to write a five paragraph Essay about the certain Sonnet you've received and report to the entire class this Thursday." Everyone groaned. Today was Tuesday.

"Where do you want to do this?" I asked him.

"After school in the library."

I shrugged.

"I was thinking, one of our houses. I mean we can eat there and do stuff. Plus my dad got this huge shelf and there are loads of books we can use. Or if you don't like that we could go to your house and…"

"We can do it in the library." He repeated. Ouch. I was just trying to be nice, but if it's this way he wants to act, then fine.

I frowned and ignored him and stared at Jared who was paired with a pretty girl he was hitting on. I was pretty damn sure _who_ he's going to study in this class. And I could bet on my right hand that it isn't Shakespeare.

"Hey." Jared was next to me suddenly. "Whatcha doin'?" he asked innocently. I fought the urge to grab one of the desks and smash it into his thick skull.

"Jared, get a life. We're trying to do a freaking paper." The guy sighed. Love his _enthusiasm_. Well look on the bright side, I've finally met a person who's more sarcastic or unenthusiastic, than Jasper and I.

"Don't get offended." Jared looked at me with his playful blue eyes. "The guy's emotion was drained out of his body. You see he was an experiment that went horribly wrong in a mad scientist lab."

"Jared."

"And they _did_ something weird on his head too. You should've figured that one out by now."

"Jared."

"Jeez man, I was joking. You're being unfair to Ms. Cullen here."

Warren shot him a scary look. Jared put up two hands in the air and walked away as if he valued his life and did not want to die today. I almost smiled.

Warren sighed.

"He was just joking." I blurted out before thinking. "Why do you hate me anyway? I didn't do anything to you."

Warren looked tired.

"Who said I hated you?" It sounded like he was forcing himself to speak no matter how much he hated talking.

My brain just snapped.

"You've been staring down at me and looking at me coldly this entire time! I don't like being treated like that."

Then Warren's face changed.

"Oh, so now you're sad because I didn't act all friendly towards you? This is real life buddy. Not everything is flowers and bunnies and _rainbows_."

I was too shocked to speak. And then thankfully the bell rang and dismissed us for lunch. I was the first one out of the class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_I've got to go and watch Juno right now so see ya. God I'm in love with Kurt Cobain. Why did he have to die? Or was it murder? I wish he was still alive and still rocking the world. These 'Why Does The Good Die Young' quotes are finally making sense._**

**_PS: don't let my random-ness scare you_**

**_musicXaddict_**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: dude, how many times do I have to say I don't own Twilight? _Sheesh_

**Chapter three**

"And then he was looking down and coldly at me with those stupid black eyes. And then he snapped at me like I'm this stuck up rich brat who thinks the world such a happy place."

So here I am, talking non-stop about my day to my mother who let me rest my head on her cold shoulders.

"Well, bye Desireé." Alice and Jasper said in unison. They stopped and beamed at each other.

"Huh?" that was weird. "Where are you two going? We still have two more periods until school is over."

Everyone looked at each other.

"Esme didn't tell you? Or Edward?" Jasper looked at Edward who shook his head.

"Oh, sorry but there's no time so I have to explain this really briefly." Alice sat down next to me and took my hands with hers. "I'm going to miss you."

My heart beat increased by a million and two. She's leaving me? What?

"Alice?" I said. My voice cracked.

"No, it's not like that. Jasper and I have to go to…well I've found my niece who is still alive and I want to see what I can figure out about my past. It is really important to me. I really want you to understand."

I couldn't breathe.

"When are you going to be back?" I felt Jasper calming me down.

"I'm not sure. It might take a couple of months."

"oh." I was never this disconnected from any of my family members for this long so it felt like Alice and jasper were taking half of my heart with them and although I will never admit it. It's tearing me apart. I gave her my most enthusiastic good-bye and she kissed my cheek and sniffed my hair to catch one last time of my smell and Jasper hugged me and kissed my cheek before they both left the school.

"You alright?" Mom, I mean, Bells asked me. I nodded. I wasn't so hungry now. And compared to that stupid Warren, this hurts the most.

The bell rang and I headed to the girl's locker room and changed into long gray pants and red t-shirt.

We were going to play soccer today and everyone was so ready to win and play the game. Coach told me to sit down and I didn't question. I just went to the bleachers and sat.

Great, Warren was in this class too. God, is he in all of my classes?

Coach divided the class into two big groups of green and red and started the game after explaining some rules. I watched everyone as they made secretive bets and get ready to win. I've never seen these types of people who just love soccer in my life.

The game started and the red team had the ball. One guy ran with the ball to the middle of the field and passed it another teammate. The guy who just received the ball kicked the ball on the air, hit it with his chest and kicked the ball hard straight to the goalie. They scored. I admired his skills.

Until I saw his face. Warren.

The game continued as every member in the red team just passes the ball to Warren who makes awesome and graceful gestures, kicks the ball and _never_ misses a goal. Even the way he moved was so great that you read defeat in the eyes of the players who belonged in the green team.

When Coach gathered everyone in one place, the red team has won the game by five points. All scored by Warren. Their stupid precious Warren with his stupid moves.

But even when they cheered for him, I couldn't notice a tiny bit of happiness or self pride in his eyes. Just emptiness. What is wrong with him?

The final bell rang and we hurried to our last class. It was geometry.

The teacher was so old and so boring that even _he_ started falling asleep while teaching. It was that horrible. I was so glad when the bell rang and told us it was time to go home. Home sweet home. Home. Such a beautiful word.

"HI grandpa." I hugged him and kissed grandma's cheeks. As usual they were excited about me and asked me questions about school. Then the phone rang. I ran to pick it up.

"Hi sweetheart." It was Alice.

"Hi aunty." I teased. "Took you long enough. How are you?"

Even though she was gone for a few hours, it felt like years.

"I'm alright. Can I talk to Carlisle?"

"Sure." I handed Carlisle the phone. I saw dad's body tense a little bit. I looked at him confused.

I sat down next to dad.

"Is anything wrong with Alice or Jasper?" I asked.

"Of course not." He said but I couldn't tell if he was lying or telling the truth.

"Really?" Carlisle was talking on the phone with Alice, "She didn't mention that… I guess it is…I'll see what I can do, check things…how are you?...well I'm sure you'd find whatever you're looking for…come home as soon as you can…say hello to Jasper for me…good luck…bye."

Grandpa sat in front of me, dad and mom. "Is there anything you'd like to talk to me about?" he asked me.

"Not really. Like what?"

Grandpa looked at me and scanned my face carefully.

"Any changes, anything unusual occurrence?"

I stared at him quizzically.

"Honey, Alice saw a change in your body. She thinks the Transformation is going to start soon."

We've talked about the Transformation with Carlisle a few times but it was really weird this time. He told me why this was happening to me before. My father is a vampire and he wasn't supposed to have kids but I was a miracle as my mother became pregnant. Carlisle told me that I will be a vampire after sometime because it's in my blood. But we didn't expect it until I was thirty.

My eyes opened in shock.

Father laid hands on my shoulder. I felt tension in the room as the atmosphere suddenly changed.

"Carlisle, what does this mean? She'll become a vampire? How soon?" Mother asked him nervously.

Carlisle shook his head.

"Alice doesn't know. However she saw a minimal change of diet, eye color, strength and paler skin." Carlisle explained. "She will not be a complete vampire in at least two months as far as Alice could see. And after a few days in two months, her future vanished. It fades away."

"Is that even possible?" Rose asked. I could fell her anger hanging on every word.

"Could that maybe be a new ability?" Emmett asked. I hadn't realized he was right next to me. "Dess's new ability is immune to Alice's visions?"

We all looked away, thinking. I could fell my father's tight grip on my shoulder that was getting a bit tighter every second, but it not enough to hurt me.

"What do we do?" Dad asked Carlisle, helplessly. "Is there any possible way to stop this?"

I frowned.

"Who says I don't want to be changed?"

Edward groaned and let go of my shoulder.

"Like mother like daughter. You are not going to become a vampire."

I crossed my legs and folded my arms.

"Dad, I'm a sixteen year old _grown_ woman. I can make my own decisions for myself."

Emmett and Rose looked at each other, trying not to laugh. This got me mad. I always wanted to be a vampire. Strong, fast, insanely beautiful, graceful…what's not to like? It's every person's dream. Dad is too stubborn.

"Desy, if anything weird happens to you, come straight to me alright?" grandpa made me promise. I got from my chair and headed to my bedroom and collapsed on the bed not looking forward to the following day.

_**I know it's a little short but I'm watching American Idol right now and it's pretty interesting. It annoyed me last time when they kicked Chris Daughtry out of the show. I wanted to kill my TV, literally. That was so unfair! He was the best out there!!!!!!!!!!! Damn It!! And now there's this guy called Chris Watson and he likes Nirvana! Yay! I'm all for you man! Keep it up!**_

_**musicXaddict**_


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I do not own………….ARG! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS?

**Chapter four; **

I woke up early in the morning. HOLY CRAP, it's only three in the morning. But I couldn't sleep. I turned on one side and sighed. This is not hleping. I turned on the other side. I closed my eyes and wished for sleep to find me before I have to face another day at hell…I mean school. But I couldn't sleep. So, I got up from bed and went to the bathroom.

After I turned on the lights, I put on my nightgown and looked at the mirror. My eyes had dark circles around them as if I haven't slept in two weeks. But I wasn't tired. Whatever. I don't have time for this. I turned the lights back off and jumped on the bed closing my eyes.

I could hear my video-game, Guitar Hero from here. They were playing 'In Bloom' by Nirvana and I was surprised. So that's what woke me up. They were playing it too loud!

After a few hours of turning and trying hard to fall asleep, I got up. This is not working. I turned light of my bedroom back on again and sat on the couch. I grabbed my journal. This book has records of my favorite songs, my poems, my songs and lyrics, my feelings and everything that another person can never know about me.

There was a knock on my door.

"Desy? May I come in?" I heard a voice asked. It was Rose. I wished it was Jasper. He always knows what to do. And right now I needed him more than ever.

"Yeah," I told her. I closed my journal and looked at my beautiful Aunt. She smiled one of her rare warm smiles and sat next to me.

"Can't sleep huh?" she asked. I nodded. "Me too."

At that we both kind of laughed.

"Anything on your busy head?" she asked. Her blond hair was shining right now, like literally. It was so beautiful that I felt like an ugly toad.

"I'm kind of nervous about this whole change, you know. Life is going to be different soon and I don't know if I'll make a good vegetarian vampire. If I…._slip…_I don't know if I'm ever going to live knowing I've drained the life out of people." There I said it. My fear, my shame. I thought Rose would just laugh and tell me that I worry too much but instead she wrapped around her cold arms around me and sighed.

"I know what that feels like but you know what? We're all going to help you with this. We love you and we won't let anything happen to you." She promised me. And instantly I felt better but not sleepy.

"Anything else you want to talk about?" she asked touching and messing with my hair and sniffing it now and then. God, it's like they're all addicted to the way I smell. When I hug them, they just smell my hair. Especially Esme, Carlisle and my mom. It's so strange.

"Yeah, would you please go out with this guy called Jared so he'd stop asking me to ask you out for him? It's driving me insane!"

Rosalie almost died out of laughter, if that's possible. But it'd be a really good way to die. Death out of laughter. Weird.

After Rose left my room and jumped on my bed and waited for the sun to rise so I could go to school. And after a few hours, the sun rose and I got up to take a shower and get ready for school.

School is getting worse. I remembered the first day at school when no one noticed me and now everyone knows me. Especially the girls. But they don't like me because of who I am or what I do. They just like to ask me questions about what type of girls Edward likes and what types of men does Bella like? Does Rosalie have a boyfriend? Can Emmett date me? All these questions. There was this girl in my English class, Brittany Goldman. On the first day of school, she was glaring and throwing me dirty looks but today she was smiling at me and telling me how much she loved my messenger bag. Total fake. She asked me about Edward a lot until I asked the teacher to sign me a pass to the nurse.

When the bell ran to announce it was time for lunch, I got out of the nurse's office and sat on a random table. Soon a lot of people came including my parents and Rose with Emmett. I wasn't hungry but today was Edward's turn so we both got our lunches and sat together to eat. I peaked at Brittany Goldman who was winking at me and pointing at Edward. He smirked evilly at me.

"What is going on?" he asked as if he can't read Goldman's twisted thoughts.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I wish you could read my mind right now and know how much I hate these fakers. Especially that annoying little brat who thinks she's your future wife."

Edward burst out laughing. He knows how mad I get when people hit on him. Sometimes I wish I could just tattoo 'I'M MARRIED! STAY AWAY' sign on his forehead. I'm so mad right now. Where's Jasper when you need him?

After I ate lunch with my family, it was time for another class with that stupid teacher and stupid guy Warren. I groaned and got out of the cafeteria, muttering how much I hate school and Warren, and my English teacher.

"Remember, the project is due tomorrow." The teacher warned us as if we're all going to be able to finish it.

We all sat on our regular seats with our partners and started on the project. Sonnet 18 huh? Well that was my father's favorite and he thought me a lot about it. 'Shall I Compare Thee to A Summer's Day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate…' it's so beautifully written and so well thought that it just takes your breath away. You could fell Shakespeare's love to his beloved one in every verse of that Sonnet. That guy is a genius.

"Hey War, hi Dess." Jared sat next to me and flashed his teeth. I tried so hard not to laugh, staring at the green spinach stuck in his teeth. Don't laugh. Don't laugh.

"So, what are you guys working on?" he asked.

"Sonnet 18." Warren said coldly. He was in a bitter mood today. Jared put one hand on Warren's shoulder as if to calm him down. I felt it was too deep and concealed so much secret that wasn't meant for me to know so I looked down at my paper and kept quiet. What is wrong with Warren? Why is he always quiet and negative? What caused him to act this way?

"War, you guys didn't even start the thing. Speaking of work, did you ask Rose about…?" Jared looked at me again. I started laughing.

After he met my gaze, his eyes just dropped like a cute puppy that was denied a dog treat. That only made me laugh harder.

"Dude, I was not making fun of you. But there's something stuck in your teeth and Rose can't go out with you. She's dating Emmett, for a long time. Reeeeaaaly long time." I'm talking more than fifty years here.

"So how are things between you and Max?" I asked Jared. She was his new English lab partner but they had a thing for each other, which ruined the project.

"Okay, we went to the skateboard park yesterday and it was really fun."

I smiled to let him know how happy I am for him. But the smile didn't feel right so I shut my lips and let my bad mood wash over me. I wanted nothing more than this day to end so I could go home and sleep.

The bell rang, announcing it was time to go home. I collected my papers and shoved them inside my bag and got out of class and head to my locker. The hallway was a little crowded, everyone rushing to the door so they could go home. I opened my locker and took my sweater and Geometry book out. Ugh, I totally forgot, I'm supposed to meet Warren at five today so we could go to Port Angeles library.

_Wow, there's something to look forward to_ I mutter sarcastically to myself.

"Dess, wait." I heard someone say. I turned around to face Jared who was running to get to my locker. I waited patiently.

"Hey." he said as if he doesn't know where to begin.

"Hi. Anything wrong?" I asked.

He took a deep breath as if he's going to start pushing a mountain down the well. I wondered what is making him act like this.

"Listen, I know you really don't like War, but he's really nice once you get to know him."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Dude," I snapped, "he's the one who's glaring at me like I killed his cat or something."

Jared smiled sadly at me and shook his head.

"I'm not here to argue with this, I just want you guys to be friends. This whole i-hate-war-and-i-hate-dess is not working for me."

This only got me madder.

"Well sorry it isn't working out for you, buddy." I said unemotionally. "Forgive me if I killed that guy when we come back from the library. I'm only making the world a better place by cleaning up the waste."

Jared cracked up. His action made me want to coke him. He saw my Evil Glare and quieted down, his face changing into serious.

"I know he's been a bit weird, but there's so much going on his life right now that he can't handle it. His mother committed suicide and his father has never even paid attention to him. He's this depressed guy who lives in La Push. Please don't judge War. It's what everyone would do if they're going through the same things he's been through."

I froze, like I can't even breathe.

So that's what's going on?

"_This is real life buddy. Not everything is flowers and bunnies and rainbows_." Warren's words rang in my head fresh in my mind. I shrugged and felt Goosebumps rising in my arms.

"Oh." I said.

"So please go easy on him, he's just my best friend and I don't want him to get hurt than he already is."

I felt a new wave of appreciation for Jared. No wonder girl's (who can't get the Cullens) just throw themselves at him. He's just sensitive, protective and really nice.

"Well I gotta scram. I'm avoiding Max. She wants me to give her a ride to her Ex-boyfriend's house. If she asks you where I am, tell her I'm with the other guys."

I almost laughed. I felt bad for him though. Why would she ask him to give her a ride to her ex's house? Even I can't trust her to go there and return without something happening.

I found father in his car with Bells in the car when I reached the school's parking lot. He was listening to that stupid classical music again and I saw Rose's face stiffen as she got closer to the car. I jumped into the car and tried to touch the radio but dad grabbed my hand and yanked me back. I frowned.

"Hey, that's so not fair! I hate this old guy."

"_He's _name is Debussy and he's a really talented person." My father defended his favorite composer. I rolled my eyes and buckled my seatbelt. I closed my eyes when dad started the car to the highway.

When we got home I did the first thing I wanted to do. I called Jasper. He wasn't picking up his phone. So I dialed Alice. She picked up at the first ring.

"Hi Desy, how are you?" she asked.

"It's Dess but I'm good. How is the thingy going?" I asked.

She laughed lightly but I felt as if it's a forced laugh.

"We didn't start yet. We're in this hotel and I still need time to find my niece. But I have a _feeling_ it won't take too long."

I talked to Alice for almost an hour sitting gin my bedroom and her telling me everything about the place where she's at. She described in detail what the hotel looked like, the places she's been to, her niece (in her vision) and she asked about me in return. I left out the Warren and Jared part and told her everything.

"So what else is new?" she asked me. "Oh wait, yesterday, what happened? You didn't sleep, did you?"

"I guess I had too much to think."

"Dess, I don't think so. You could sleep for thirteen hours and still complain for not getting enough sleep. But last night you only slept for four hours and you didn't feel sleepy at all."

I still didn't know where she was heading.

"Dess, this is it. The Transformation."

Oh.

OH. The Transformation. The one with me turning into a vampire.

"Alice?" I asked in a small voice. "When am I going to start drinking blood? Do you see it?"

I waited nervously until Alice sees her vision. I felt my heartbeat speed up. Drinking blood is not something I'm looking forward to. I don't want to be a dependent parasite. I love vampirism and everything about it except the drinking blood.

"Sweetheart, you're going to start that after I come back home. But there are so many flickers, I don't even know if they're real anymore."

I tensed a little bit.

"What do you mean, flickers?"

Alice took a deep breath.

"I can't see you, darling. There're some things I can see but there too many holes. I could see you becoming a vampire but I don't know when or _where or how._ It is like eating. I see you eating it but I don't know where you ate, why you ate, what you used to eat, how you ate, all these are missing. It's really complicated."

It sort of made sense to me but I asked her anyway.

"So you see me becoming a vampire but you don't know when, why, where or how?"

"Exactly. Oh darling, are you scared?" she asked.

"No, it's just the blood I'm not looking forward to."

Alice laughed and I laughed with her, knowing everything will be alright. I just have to hold on. But to what?

"Hello sweetheart. The manager just arranged a new room for us. I think you'll like it. It has great view." I heard Jasper's voice and took it as my cue to go. I said goodbye and hanged up the phone. God I've spent an hour and a half with Alice.

I ran to my back and ran downstairs. It was time to leave to Port Angeles Library with that Warren. I took a deep breath and stepped outside.

_**It snowed here today. Everything was white and everything was covered in the beautiful blanket. God I loved it. Walking on the snow just made me want to sleep on it and never ever get up. It's so beautiful, so clear. I wish it wasn't so cold though. My best friend Sam had fun throwing snowballs on my face. He was so excited too. Its January baby, anything is possible. New Year, new beginning...**_

_**PS: I wonder how you say 'snow' in other languages.**_

_**musicXaddict**_


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: okay, I'll come down this time and say this without going crazy. I DO NOT own Twilight or Meyer's characters. No matter how much I want to.

**Chapter five:**

I walked to the bus stop and waited for Warren who told me to meet him there. I can't believe I'm taking the bus. I've never taken the bus anywhere before and it sure is going to be a weird experience. How much do I have to pay? Do I have to stand up? Am I going to trip over and fall?

But my thoughts were disrupted by Warren who came and stood next to me without a single word. If you were driving and passed by us, you'd think we've never met before.

"Hello." He said as if he just read my mind.

"Now that wasn't hard was it? See being nice is not that hard. It just takes a little strength and a little less pride." I commented.

He frowned.

"I just want to get to the library and be done with this project once and for all. So let's call it truce and finish the project. Then we can go ahead and continue like we want to cut each other's throats and spill blood."

I shot him with my Evil Eye.

"I do not want to cut anyone's throat or spill any blood. You're the one who started it." I think the words 'throat' and 'blood' are having a huge effect on me since the whole Transformation started.

Warren shrugged and took out two dollar bills out of his pocket. He also had fifty cents. The bus was coming our way. I started to take my wallet out of my bag but Warren told me its okay and paid for us. We sat at the end of the bus quietly.

I saw how strange it is because there weren't a lot of people taking the bus and they all seem to be staring at the window. Some people were sleeping and _snoring._ There was this one girl who was drooling in her sleep.

"This is all new to you isn't it?" Warren looked at me. His hair seemed darker today and it was still covering almost half of his face. His lips twitched into a smirk as he looked at me.

I nodded slowly.

"Okay, this is called a _chair, _and that's called a _bus driver_ and those are the _doors_…"

I glared at him. He smirked again. So this is what he does that's closest to a smile. It's either a smirk or nothing. I chose nothing.

"Hey, I know what's its like. I've seen it on TV." I said. "Its just weird experiencing it. How long is it going to take us anyway?" I was already getting impatient. Compared to dad's driving, it felt like we're driving at snails' pace.

Warren shook his head as if he's ashamed of me.

"We get out of the bus in a couple of minutes and then we walk about a mile."

I looked at him.

"Why are we walking a mile if we're taking the bus?" I asked. I hated walking.

"Because the bus doesn't go that way." Warren answered shortly and grabbed his phone because it was buzzing.

"Hey Jared…yeah, we're almost there…why?...What are you talking about?...I still don't understand…no, I feel fine…I'll talk to you when we get home…we'll be in Forks in about two hours or so…tell Dad…Martin is with Quil and Claire…alright…bye."

I looked at him puzzled.

"Jared thinks I'm sick."

"Are you?" I asked.

"I was a little sick yesterday. But I feel fine right now. I had a small fever but it disappeared when I woke up today."

I nodded. After a little while, we stopped in the middle of nowhere and got out of the bus. I mumbled thank you to the bus driver who smiled warmly at me. I jumped out of the bus and followed Warren. We crossed the street and continued walking.

It as getting cold and I could see my breath escaping out of my nose and lips. I shivered a little.

Warren stopped to look at me.

"Didn't you wear a jacket?" he asked.

"I didn't think it'll be this cold."

Warren shook his head.

"Dess, its October, you don't just get out without a jacket." He struggled out of his jacket and handed me. I looked at him like he's crazy.

"I can't accept that. You're already sick, what if you just die on me right now?"

He laughed and shoved the jacket on my arms. When he touched my hands I felt warmth in my hands. It was too warm. I reached and touched his head.

"Are you alright, Warren? I think you still have a fever." I said.

"I'll be fine. Now let's start walking before it gets dark."

I nodded and followed him. We talked as we walked. We complained about the freezing weather and we complained about our work. But we also talked about music and I found out how much he likes Nirvana too. I was surprised. Then I saw a dark tunnel we have to go through.

"Is this where you kill me?" I asked.

"How did you know?" he mimicked a shocked and sad face. I laughed and followed him to the tunnel. Then after a little while, we found the library. It wasn't as big as I expected it but it was big enough.

We looked for the sonnets and we found a lot of info on Sonnet 18. I read how famous it is. It's like a signature of English Literature.

"You know, I wonder who Shakespeare was thinking when he wrote this. His girlfriend, his wife, his family member?" Warren asked me, as he took a seat next to mine and opened about ten books.

"I don't know. I think it was a lover though, but it could be someone he loved like his brother, son, sister, mother…I don't know." I replied, also wondering who he really was thinking about. I felt jealous. I wish it was me.

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate_

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

_And summer's lease hath all too short a date_

_Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,_

_And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;_

_And every fair from fair sometimes declines_

_By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd_

_But thy eternal summer shall not fade_

_Not lose possession of that fair thou owest;_

_Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade,_

_When in eternal lines to time thou growest;_

_So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,_

_So long lives this and this gives life to thee"_

Warren read it out loud. He mouthed the words softly, almost a whisper and finished it smoothly. I closed my opened mouth.

"You know, Jared thought Shakespeare was talking about his loved one's 'art'" I told Warren.

"Ha, I knew it." Warren said. I saw his lips form another smirk, "_you're_ crushing on Jared."

My mouth just hanged open.

"I am _not_. I think he's pretty stupid sometimes. And then he turns all sensitive and smart. Then he gets obnoxious again. He reminds me of Captain Jack Sparrow in a weird, sick way."

At that we both cracked up. Okay, well _I_ cracked up. He still didn't smile or laugh, which he never does. The old scrawny librarian came over and told us if we make one more sound, she was going to kick us out of the library.

"Alright then," Warren whispered, "Question number one, what is this Sonnet's message or meaning?" he read form the paper.

"I guess he's saying that his loved one is hot and pleasant and really awesome?" it sounded like a question.

Warren wrote that one down in a fast speed. "Read question number two." He asked me without taking his eyes off his paper. He was still writing.

"It says we should write about the comparisons used in this Sonnet." I said. "What do you think?"

"Okay, there's the comparison of the beloved and summer. He is saying all these good things about summer then its weakness, but then he turns it around and says how wonderful his beloved one is because her summer isn't too hot or too short. He's also saying how perfect and pleasant she is." He answered looking at me as if he's asking me a question.

"Hey," I tired to act like a professional critic, "who said it was a _she_?"

"I did." he smirked again. Too much smirking today.

"Okay question number three, create a poster explaining about the Sonnet. Use pictures, symbols and quotes to get full credit. The poster must be turned in to me by tomorrow." I sighed and grabbed a huge paper to make our poster.

Warren and I worked hard on the project. We printed Shakespeare's face and glued it on the black poster. We wrote stuff with Warren's silver sharpie. We also colored stuff and glued it there. It was the most beautiful poster I've ever did in my life. For real, it was amazing.

When we were done it was six-thirty. We returned the books and I grabbed the poster and put it in my bag because it wont' fit in Warren's pocket. That lazy guy didn't bring his backpack.

When we walked that tunnel I felt scared and walked closer to Warren. I swear there's something moving. And we're around a forest, if you walk half a block next to us, it's the forest.

"Nothing is going to jump from there and then bite your head off." Warren said, amused at my action. I've seen the Volturi once (that Jane and Demetri who almost killed me) and I still shiver from that memory.

"I wonder what Ms. Blitz is going to give us for this project. If she doesn't give me an A, I swear I'll choke it out of her."

Warren laughed.

Wait.

Freeze.

He actually laughed.

I stopped walking, wishing I have a camera with me right now to show it to Jared.

Warren actually laughed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"You…you _laughed_. Like for _real_."

He rolled his eyes, but I saw his lips forming a tiny smile.

"I laugh all the time." he lied to my face.

I frowned.

"No you don't. I was actually starting to believe in Jared's stories of your emotions being drained out of your body in a mad scientist lab."

Suddenly he grabbed me and pushed my on the ground, laughing. We laughed and wrestled until he finally won and put me down on the grass. He was on top of me, pinning my hands on the ground and blocking any way of moving my hands or legs.

"Say it." he smirked.

"No. Never."

He tightened his grip on my hands. Not enough to hurt me but still threatening me to say it. And then he started tickling me with one hand. I tried so hard not to laugh but before long I was laughing and begging him to stop.

"Say it."

"Fine, 'oh Warren you are stronger, smarter and ten times better than me." I said sarcastically. But he didn't notice the sarcasm. He smiled.

"You can get off me now."

He didn't move. He just stared at me and quieted down. I felt the wind rushing to my face. I stared at his black eyes noticing how they match beautifully with his black hair. I noticed how full and flawless his lips are and how he was looking at me right now. Blood rushed into my face.

"Hey you," Warren whispered.

"Hi." I said, breathless.

His face just lowered and then slowly, his lips met mine.

Time just stopped and all I could do was grab his neck and pull him down to keep him there. He tasted like coffee but so much sweeter and his tongue exploring inside mine. It felt like months before we had to pull away for air. It was too hot; I felt his touch on my lips even after we parted away. He got off me and helped me off the ground.

I felt myself turn into twenty different shades of red.

Everything just changed. When we got up it wasn't awkward, or weird. We stood next to each other, holding hands like we've been a couple since the beginning of time. We walked, smiling and blushing and stealing glances of each other. We still have a long way to go to reach the bus stop and frankly I didn't care. I just wanted to be near him and never move from his side.

He was kind of red too. Every now and then he'd just stop and kiss me until I couldn't breathe anymore and then we'd walk and then we'd kiss and then we'd walk. I even noticed how our legs were walking at the same pace, perfectly matching with each other.

Then I felt Warren's hand squeezing my hand tighter. I tried to ignore it. But as we walked it started getting uncomfortable. I faced him to tell him to let go of my hand but I noticed how unstable and tense his body was getting. He was shaking uncontrollably.

"Warren? Are you alright?" my voice trembled. Is he getting sick?

Warren's eyes were in so much pain that I almost cried, just by watching at them. His entire body was shaking as if his skin is being cut by invisible knives. I wanted to help but I didn't know what to do. I got closer to calm him down. His hand was still holding me too tight and it hurt. I heard my bone crack. I screamed as pain washed through me. Warren let go of my hand and hold his head with both hands.

"_What's_ _happening to me_?" he screamed. His voice was in so much pain. He fell down on the floor still holding his head.

I saw something black coming out of his skin like …hair or _fur_, and his fingers growing huge nails. His hands were transforming into claws and his body growing rapidly. I stood there, unable to move. Unable to think.

Warren screamed one last time before his entire body changed and suddenly there was a huge wolf standing in front of me, staring down at me with his dark evil eyes.

I couldn't move my shaky legs that were too weak to support my weight.

Then everything went black.

_**Sorry darlings, I gotta jet. I have a **_**HUGE**_** Geometry **_**EXAM**_** tomorrow. In the meantime listen to Ac/Dc 'You Shook Me All Night Long'. Because I love that song so much **_

_**PS: anyone watched Sweeny Todd? I heard it's a good movie. I'm dying to watch Johnny Depp (aka, my fave actor). He looked so hot with that woman who was Bellatrix Lestrange in Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix movie. They were my fave actors and now they're together in one movie! So awesome! Can't wait to see them!**_

_**musicXaddict**_


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: why do you guys have to remind you guys that I don't own twilight or Meyer's super cool characters? Why must you torture me? Admitting it hurts [

NO COOKIE FOR YOU!

**Chapter six**

When I woke up, I was still on the grass next to the forest and the huge beast was in front of me, his saliva dripping from his open mouth. He waited for me as if he's going to attack me if I made a sudden move. I got up, ever so slowly and carefully. The wolf was still breathing hard and focusing on the pain instead of me. I slowly made my way to the back of the wolf and picked up a huge stone. The wolf hasn't turned around. He was still in pain.

"I'm so sorry Warren." I whispered and hit the wolf at the back of his head with all my strength. He fell flat on the ground. I think I hit him too hard.

I stood, holding the rock tightly and waiting for the wolf to be back on his feet and tear out my throat but I wanted to free Warren from the pain. So fear is _not_ an option.

When the wolf didn't make any movement, his fur began fading and soon Warren was on the cold grass, eyes closed and lots of scars on his body. I ran to him and touched his wounds. He was unconscious and helpless. But he was warm. I tore out from my t-shirt and cleaned out the wounds. From my bag, I took out band-aid and put one on his forehead and his cheeks. There was also on his hands and legs. I treated all wounds, cleaned them by my cloth and put his jacket on him to keep him warm. But he was burning, so abnormal heat.

I took a deep breath and tried to reach his cell phone to call for help but his phone was crushed inside his pockets with the rest of his torn clothes. His pants were torn, his t-shirt was torn. I only had two shirts and I already used one so I was only wearing one t-shirt. I wished I could give him everything but it was getting too cold and my body was shaking. I didn't take my jacket back.

I think nature is mocking me today. Snow started falling.

_You're kidding right?_ I wanted to say but soon the ground was covered by white snow. I had to move Warren out of the snow. He'd die I this cold weather. I tried carrying him but he was too heavy. But I didn't care. I used what's left of my strength to finish walking and reach the bus stop which was still a long way to go.

It was snowing really hard and I was only wearing a t-shirt. I couldn't breathe. I was tired and cold.

I walked until I couldn't walk anymore. I couldn't stand the pain. My entire body responded to it and wanted a way out of it. I was alone and no one could help me. My legs were in pain and I was too hungry and too tired to move. The snow was piling up faster. I tripped over a small log and I landed on the frozen ground on my face. Warren fell from my hands to the cold snow. I was glad nothing hit him.

God- it was so _cold_.

I couldn't get up from the cold snow. I was worn-out and my legs wouldn't move anymore because they lacked energy. My hands were too useless to push me off the ground. I should've eaten something before I left the house.

I couldn't get up.

I yawned and hugged my legs while I rolled over the snow on my right side.

And my heavy eyelids closed.

WARREN'S POV (point of view, if you will)

I felt like hell. Every inch of my body was hurting. And there was this weird feeling as if I'm underwater. The last thing I remember is a sharp memory of pain. I also remember kissing Dess. How great it was and how happy I felt. I opened my eyes. I wanted to see her face again.

But when I wake, I wasn't in my bedroom like I thought. Instead I was in a forest and I was lying on the snow. My clothes were wet and my body was almost drowned by the snow. It took me a while to get up from the floor because I can barely move. I noticed band-aid and cloth wrapped around me. I wasn't wearing my jacket properly either. When I lifted up the torn up cloth (I don't recognize this cloth) I saw bruises. My entire body had scars all over it and it hurt. I should be going home. What am I doing here anyway?

I started walking when I tripped over something and fell flat on my face.

When I turned my face, I saw something buried inside the snow. It was shaped funny, like a doll. I felt sorry for the kid who lost this toy. I uncovered the snow just incase to see what it was.

Then my jaw dropped and my eyes popped wide open in fear.

It was Dess.

She was only wearing a tiny shirt and her eyes were closed and her skin was so pale! Tears climbed from my eyes. I couldn't breathe. I've never seen anything paler than her. Nothing! I gasped as I realized it was her t-shirt that was torn and on my bruises. There was blood on the snow that was half covered by the snow. I noticed bruises on her neck and her left hand.

I picked her up from the snow and put my ears to her heart. No! Please live, Desiree, no!

It was barely there. But it _was_ there and I felt relieved. I got out of my jacket and put it on her cold body. She was colder than the snow. I ran.

I ran.

I've never been scared like this in all my life.

Please, live Dess.

I ran like never before to the bus stop. I kept Dess closer to my body because I was feeling unusually warm. When we reached the bus stop I hold her with one hand because I was too scared to let go of her. I started signaling cars and begging them to stop. After a few minutes one gray car came.

She was an old lady, in her sixties probably and helped me take Dess to the hospital. When we reached the Seattle hospital, we put her in an emergency room. I got to the waiting room and called Jared.

Please pick up.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring,

He picked up on the seventh ring.

"Hello?" he said sleepily.

"Jared? It's me, Warren. Something happened." I said. My voice was shaking and my breathing was so quick and sharp.

"Dude, do you know what time it is? It's ten. Call me back in the morning."

"Jared! I'm at the Seattle hospital."

I could hear Jared's heartbeat from here.

"What? Are you okay?" he asked, urgently.

"Me? I'm fine. Of course, listen you know Desiree right?" I asked him. He told me he knows her of course. "What was her last name?"

"I think its Cullen. Why?"

"Can you check on the phone book so we could call her parents? She's in the emergency room."

Jared gasped.

"I'll come. I don't know if I can find a phonebook. I'll be there in thirty minutes."

He hanged up on me. I couldn't breathe properly.

Dess was in the emergency room with a bruise on her neck and a broken arm. She was almost frozen to death. And all of this was my fault. Who am I? What am I?

I looked over the window to see a Doctor touching Dess's neck and her arms. He came out of the room and called me.

"How is she?" I asked him.

He lowered his glasses.

"She has bruises on her neck like a huge animal attacked her. Perhaps a bear. She has a broken wrist. Her body is also in danger. It was too cold and I need to make sure it's warmer and healthier. You see she's very underweight and anything we give her must be very carefully. She might have to spend the night here." He told me.

I fought so hard against my tears who were threatening to fall.

"Will she be alright? Has she lost too much blood? Is the bruise going to heal quickly? Is it going to hurt her more? Is she…?"

The doctor cut me off.

"She'll be alright in no time. No need to worry. We'll take care of her." he assured me. "Now son, are you a relative?"

"No. she's my girlfriend." It felt wonderful to say that out loud. She _was_ my girlfriend. But I don't know what she's going to do with me when she gets up. She's going to hate me and wish to never see my ugly face again. What have I done? But I'll worry about that one after she's alright. That's what matters. If she hates me, I deserve it. I almost killed her.

I can't even bear the thought of her, dead, and cold.

It was too much to bear.

I ran to the men's room and sobbed until I can't produce any more tears. What have I done to her?

DESS'S POV

I opened my eyes and found myself in a warm, comfortable bed with blue sheets. My left hand was bandaged and there was tube in my arms. I tried to sit up straight.

"Don't…please don't move." I heard someone say and felt a warm hand pushing me back to my position. I turned to see Warren's puffy red eyes and weak face. He still has the scars from that awful transformation. He smiled sadly at me.

My heart started signing at the sight of him.

Literally.

"What have I done to you?" he said sadly.

I looked at him quizzically.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I know you probably don't want to see me again, but I just wanted to apologize. I'm really sorry Dess. I don't know what happened to me. I wish maybe…someday you'll forgive me I know I don't deserve it but…I'm really sorry." he got up and started walking away.

I couldn't find my voice.

"Warren…" I said in a small voice. He turned around, slowly meeting my eyes with hunger. "Where are you going?"

"Jared is her to take me. I'm going to try and call your parents so they could come." He said slowly.

"Why?" my voice was so low and so weak, "why…are….you leaving…me?"

He looked at me again to make sure I was sane and really saying these words. I didn't want him to leave me. I know I hurt him bad but I just wished if he'd stay…for a while.

"You want me to stay?" he asked.

I couldn't bear him leaving so I nodded.

"But I did all this to you and you want me to stay?" he asked.

Oh, I get it. He's blaming this on himself. Poor guy, he thought it was his fault.

"You didn't hurt me. It was an accident. Please stay." I begged. My voice was still weak but I managed to say these before another exhaustion hit me. I closed my eyes.

When I wake up again, I was still in the same room and there were those stupid needles in my arm. The clock on the wall said it was 3 in the morning. When I turned to my left, I saw Warren sleeping on the desk. He looked so calm and peaceful I wished I could just….

"You awake?" I looked to the door to see the nurse smiling brightly at me. She was holding food and she got inside. She put the tray and started pouring the milk.

"He ordered these for you from the restaurant." She pointed at Warren. "He didn't leave since you were here. Wouldn't eat, wouldn't move." She shook her head and then sat down next to me. She measured my temperature, recorded it and left me with the food.

After she got out, Warren made a tiny movement. Then he opened his eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head." I've had gained strength.

He smiled so widely that it left me breathless. I was happy to see us here in the hospital still alive, still together. He got closer to my bed and kissed my cheeks. Then he kissed my forehead, my hands.

"How are you?" he asked softly. I scooted over for him to sit on the bed next to me. He holds my waist with one hand. I was so used to vampire's cold touch that I welcomed the warmth from his skin. I was getting high, naturally.

"I'm pretty good and I'm about to eat two burgers on my own. Want to help me eat?" I asked.

"No, thank you. I already ate." He lied.

I punched his arm but it hurts since I used my broken arm.

"AW, I need to get used to this." I focused my attention to Warren. "Warren, why are you lying to me? The nurse told me you didn't even move from here."

He smiled at me.

I handed him one of my burgers.

"If you won't eat, then I won't either."

He sighed. "You're so stubborn Dess." And he took a bite from his burger and looked at me in the eyes, silently ordering me to eat. I bit my burger.

There was silence and then we stared at each other and then we said "Thanks," in unison.

"Me first." He said. "I know it's your t-shirt. And I know you saved me. I'm still sorry about the scars and almost…killing you. I will never forgive myself for that. You saved my life. Thank you."

I opened my mouth several times to disagree but his look told me he won't hear what I have to say. Then it was my turn to say thank you.

"I'm sorry I hit you in the head with the rock. I'm so sorry. And thanks for saving my life. I wish someday, I'll pay you back. Please don't blame yourself. Do that for me. It was NOT your fault."

After fifteen minutes, he still was stubborn and won't let me talk him out of it. I gave up. We finished our first meal together and lay on the bed. Finally, he kissed me again. It wasn't like before, it was soft, really gentle but sweeter. I didn't want to pull back but I had to force myself _again_.

"Well at least one good thing came out of this…" I touched his nose with my good hand.

"What is that?" he asked.

"I get to have you." I said. He smiled. I kissed him shortly and briefly. Then I yawned. He smiled again and got up form the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"_You_ need to sleep." He said as if it's the most obvious thing. "I need to call your parents."

I just remembered that. I nodded and let him go. After he closed the door behind him on his way out, I sighed and felt a little sad. Then the door opened again and Warren ran back inside. Then he kissed me one more time and whispered 'I'll be right back,' and ran out of my room. I smiled and closed my eyes to let sleep find me.

_**Guys, check out these facts. They're pretty cool.**_

_**a polar bear actually has black skin and clear fur**_

_**A cockroach can live nine days without its head before it starves to death.**_

_**An ostrich's eye is bigger than its brain.**_

_**Tigers have striped skin, not just striped fur.**_

_**Alfred Hitchcock didn't have a belly button. It was eliminated when he was sewn up after surgery.**_

_**Cranberries are sorted for ripeness by bouncing them; a fully ripened cranberry can be dribbled like a basketball.**_

_**A goldfish has a memory span of three seconds.**_

_**Cats have over one hundred vocal sounds, while dogs only have about ten.**_

_**The only 15 letter word that can be spelled without repeating a letter is uncopyrightable**_

_**Peanuts are one of the ingredients of dynamite.**_

_**the longest one-syllable word in the English language is 'screeched'**_

_**rubber bands last longer when refrigerated**_

_**there are more chickens than people in the world**_

_**no words in the English language rhyme with month, orange, silver or purple**_

_**tigers have striped skin not just striped fur**_

_**more people are killed by donkeys than in plane crashes each year**_

_**Shakespeare invented over 1700 words used in the English language**_

_**no president in the US was an only child**_

_**the average chocolate bar has eight insect legs in it**_

_**Eskimos use refrigerators to keep food from freezing**_

_**women blink nearly twice as much as men**_

_**Aren't these facts so interesting? **_

_**musicXaddict**_


End file.
